


This is goodbye

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Forever maybe.
Relationships: Crookshanks/Scabbers (Harry Potter)
Series: Crookers (Crookshanks/Scabbers) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062344





	This is goodbye

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room. Scabbers, Ron Weasley's former pet rat (who it turns out isn't actually Wormtail because there were 2 rats all along) is about to say goodbye to his boyfriend Crookshanks, Hermione Granger's cat.

Crookshanks asked, "Why have you asked me to meet you here at this late hour?"

Scabbers muttered, "To say... goodbye. I couldn't just leave without saying one last goodbye to you."

Crookshanks sighed. "No, I refuse to believe that this is our final goodbye. Scab, I told you that I can come with you!"

Scabbers frowned. "As much as I want that, it can't happen. I'm sorry."

Crookshanks said, "Fine, at least look me in the eye and say it then."

Scabbers met his eye and mumbled, "Goodbye, Crook. I hope that we'll meet again one day because I love you so much it... it hurts."

He averted his gaze as tears began to flow down his face.

Crookshanks too was in tears. "Goodbye, Scab. I'll always hold out hope that we'll meet again some day."


End file.
